<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let’s Fall in Love for the Night by lily_larrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856245">Let’s Fall in Love for the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie'>lily_larrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Top Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「你要當我的音樂天使嗎？」那時候Harry是這麼說的，他笑得那麼天真燦爛，一副他真的是Christine Daae的模樣。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let’s Fall in Love for the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>除了做愛什麼都沒有的pwp。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又來了。<br/>
那個男孩，那個明明站在角落但是卻特別耀眼的男孩。燈光根本不是打在他的身上，只有餘光能夠照亮他好看的臉蛋。早上Louis聽見化妝師稱讚了那傢伙的臉，他當然知道那有多美，他覺得他根本不該埋沒在背景舞群裡面。他好像有印象，在某次並不重要的閒聊中對方跟自己提過本來是來給男主角試鏡的，但他沒成功，結果卻還是留下來了。<br/>
「你要當我的音樂天使嗎？」那時候Harry是這麼說的，他笑得那麼天真燦爛，一副他真的是Christine Daae的模樣。<br/>
「想得美。」在音響台旁邊收拾的Louis差點把手裡剛從主要演員手上收回來的麥往人頭上砸，但是他不可以，因為這整套設備很貴。<br/>
不過在舞台上上了全妝的Harry一個勁的朝他這拋媚眼的時候，Louis的腦海裡想著的當然不是這個歌劇魅影的笑話，而是更糟糕的——<br/>
「幫我顧一下。下一場3號麥的音量調大一點、7號降到那條基準線上就可以了，排練的時候我都講過幾百次了他們還是改不掉。」Louis一邊匆忙的把設備移交給身旁的助理，一邊講著的時候還不忘記翻個白眼，可見他這個音響監督上班上得有多痛苦。<br/>
接過設備主控權的人下意識出於關心的問候了幾句，Louis愣了三秒，最後他剛好在燈暗、這一幕結束的時候終於憋出了三個字：「抽個菸。」<br/>
鬼才信你。Niall按照Louis的指示操作音響台，同時有樣學樣的回敬了他正大光明去偷懶的上司一個白眼、還附贈一記中指。</p><p> </p><p>「你好慢。」<br/>
幾乎是在推門進更衣室的下一秒，Louis就撞進了一個熾熱的懷抱。混合了彩妝、香水，當然還有那個小混蛋本身的味道。這股氣味幾乎讓他著迷，他埋在他胸膛裡蹭了幾下，他理直氣壯的吃豆腐的模樣，彷彿絲毫沒有現在其實還是他們兩個的上班時間的認知。<br/>
不過都是Harry的錯，Louis早就決定要把過錯都堆到對方身上。明明觀眾席那麼大，整整三層呢，他誰都不看怎麼偏偏只盯著自己、還毫無節制的拋媚眼？<br/>
「你也不想想，誰離後台比較近？」<br/>
Louis明明是在反駁Harry的說法，但是他的聲音卻顫抖著、還充滿了慾望，急促的話音彷彿在催促什麼，似乎他並不滿足於只是被揉弄豐滿的翹臀而已。<br/>
這齣劇目是非寫實的魔幻音樂劇，連Harry這個唱不到幾句、出場只有三幕的群演都穿得特別華麗，完全是個貴族公子哥兒的模樣。反觀Louis，他的工作不過是坐在音響台那邊調整設備，穿得特別簡單是自然的，他甚至嫌棄場館太熱而把最正式的西裝外套都脫了、就剩下一件簡單的白襯衫，這下子脫起衣服來當然很方便了。在他還叮囑著「不要咬脖子，等等謝幕時我不想跟任何人蹩腳的說是蚊子咬我」的時候，他下半身的衣服就已經全落在地上了，而他整個人被壓在沙發上、襯衫的鈕扣全開，邊喘著氣邊感嘆這該死的十公分身高壓制。<br/>
「好。」Harry言簡意賅的回覆，然後他就埋頭親吻起Louis的乳首，他吸得起勁，簡直像是要把不能在脖子上留印記的遺憾全發洩在這似的。他享受著Louis壓抑的喘息，一邊更壞心的將手指探到飢渴的穴口揉弄，在周圍刺激著、在洞口淺淺的抽插著，就是不肯進去，氣得Louis發誓要是他有力氣的話他一定要把這個混蛋狠狠的踢下去。<br/>
「你快點行不行……我們還在工作時間內呢！」Louis狠狠的瞪著人，不過當然一點震懾力都沒有：「你試鏡搶不贏台上那個男主角就算了，難道還硬不起來了嗎？」<br/>
「……你講話真的很直白。」Harry看起來不但沒有生氣，還無奈的笑了起來。但是他在笑著的同時卻一口氣捅了兩根手指進去，摸索到能帶來極致快感的開關以後就使勁的往那裡按，一下子讓Louis也分不清這到底是在報復自己那口無遮攔的嘲諷、還是真的很聽話的想操死他。<br/>
「但我薪水比你高是事實。」Louis艱難的在呻吟的空隙裡擠出了這句反駁：「還有你最好不要再撞掉麥了，我真的不想幫你再調——靠！」<br/>
「動作太輕的話，怎麼能讓你舒服呢？」<br/>
Harry沒打招呼的就往裡面插入了第三根手指，這下讓Louis明白了，他的小情人完全是在蓄意報復啊！他在罵出髒話的時候緊緊摟住了Harry的後頸，甚至還可以摸到作用是固定麥的幾條膠帶。他有時候會想如果這傢伙忘記關掉的話，是不是自己的叫床聲就要響遍整個演出場館……噢好像還真的有一次，一週前Harry邊幹他拿這個逗他的時候，讓他直接高潮了。<br/>
Louis絕望的發現自己的性幻想有點糟糕，似乎混雜了言語羞辱和公共場合情節之類的東西。但更糟糕的其實是Harry完全可以滿足他，是這個小混蛋讓他對這種講求快速與效率的性愛上癮。<br/>
「你再不進來我就走了。」Louis氣喘吁吁的說著，不過他當然不會走，他還沒爽夠呢：「還是你要我自己來？」<br/>
「好啊。」Harry又開始對他微笑了，不過他邊說的時候還真的抱著Louis換了個體位。現在變成他躺在下面、Louis跨坐在他身上，而他還真的就不動了，一副全權交給他的秘密情人的模樣：「你自己來，隨便你怎麼用。」<br/>
那句話簡直讓Louis的征服慾在瞬間全爆發了出來。<br/>
他喜歡坐在音控台就是因為場上所有人都得聽他的、他可以靠著手上操作的設備掌握整場演出的命脈，更好的是他不必像樂團指揮或戲劇導演那麼辛苦，付出的勞力總能維持在最低限度。但他們之間性事上的掌控權一直都在Harry手上，還真的很難得可以讓他發揮一次。<br/>
於是他不再遲疑，一下子就用力的坐到底。那一下插得又深又狠，兩個人同時發出了沒能控制住音量的呻吟。<br/>
「才一天沒操你就這麼飢渴了？」Harry掐住了Louis的腰，邊調侃還邊向上頂了一下。<br/>
「操，閉嘴。你現在是我的，我要怎麼用都行。」<br/>
Louis說著的時候也動了起來。他當然知道刺激哪裡可以讓自己最舒服，他調整好角度、開始享受這場完全由他主導的性愛，期間Harry偶爾會在他坐下的時候趁機壞心的頂個幾下，加乘上去的快感差點讓 Louis直接癱軟在他身上。很快的Louis就受不了了，差點射在Harry的戲服上，還是Harry勉強還有點良心想起來了才伸手幫人擼出來、白濁的液體全留在了他手裡。<br/>
「我能射裡面嗎？」<br/>
「想都別想。」<br/>
他才不要坐立難安的在音控台完成今晚剩餘的工作！不過作為補償，Louis倒是沒有什麼顧慮的就給了Harry一次深喉，還把對方的精液全吞下去了。那個樣子色情得不行，他整個人看起來就像被好好操過了一樣——雖然的確是事實沒錯。</p><p> </p><p>「好了，你給我把衣服穿好然後滾回台上去。」<br/>
「等你下班再——」<br/>
「你他媽的快給我滾回去！」</p><p> </p><p>當然後來他們還是約了。<br/>
而倒楣的音響助理完全相信這個薪水小偷絕對絕對絕對不是去抽煙。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>現在只寫得出……無腦無邏輯的爽文……<br/>標題是FINNEAS的歌，今晚只談風月、其他都別管啦x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>